Soul Eater: By blood
by MeaningByWords
Summary: Dr. Franken Stein, is the greatest meister ever to graduate from DWMA. When Spirit talks about his daughter Maka, Franken Stein always says he doesn't understand the feeling Spirit gets. But at one point long ago, only for a few moments, he did. And what's going on between Maka and Soul, really? Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Soul Eater, only my own characters!**

In the laboratory at school, Dr. Stein is sitting with his head in his hands.

 _It's so hard to concentrate. Something is wrong but I can't figure out what it is. A strange and powerful soul, near the city. What's going on?_

Out in the desert, a girl with silver-gray hair looks towards Death's city. You can't see her face since she hides it under her hair.

"At long last." she says. She then picks up a mirror from her bag, and writes 42-42-564 on it. It takes a few seconds, then a black shadow-like figure with a skull appears. It's the grim reaper himself.

"Lord Death?"

"Ah, I see you are very near the city right now. Good, very good."

The girl hesitates before she says:

"How is he doing?"

"He's doing alright, no need to worry." He says calmly. "However, I'm afraid he can sense your presence."

"What? He knows I'm here?" The grim reaper shrugs a little.

"Well, not really. Technically he only feels a strange soul." It takes a few seconds before the girl says anything.

"I'm coming to your place, Lord Death."

"What?!" he screams. "They'll discover you instantly!"

"I doubt about that. You know I can sneak in anywhere at any time."

"Yes, I know." He sighs. "But your soul is kind of shining like a disco ball right now, so he will find you pretty fast."

"Yeah, about that..."

At the laboratory, Dr. Stein has a hard time to concentrate properly. But as soon as the energy starts to fade away, he can think clearly. _Huh? It's fading away? Hm.. I guess it went back out in the desert. Still.. it felt so familiar some how._

Outside the school, a quick shadow moves from one pillar to another, and then up the wall like a ninja. Later, the girl jumps down from one of the red pillars in Death's room, when she sees the coast is clear. Then she towards the grim reaper.

"Hello, Lord Death." she says. He looks a little surprised at her.

"Wow, your stealth skills has improved quite a lot."

"Thanks." she says and bows. Then she can see Dr. Stein picking up his stuff in the laboratory through the mirror.

"I can't believe it.. I'm finally going to meet him in person." _But what will I say?_

"You'll be fine. Just be prepared for how he will react."

"Yeah..."

"Tomorrow, you will be an official 3 star meister student at the DWMA." he says.

"Thank you, Lord Death."


	2. Chapter 2

It's pitch black everywhere. _Where am I?_ Dr. Stein asks. A small light is coming towards him. It's a soul. He grabs it gently, and as his fingers touch the blue orb, he can feel it's incredible strength. _What a great soul. So strong, and yet so gentle at the same time. But something with it is familiar. As if I have met it before._ He takes it a little closer. _It's so warm, a heart beating._ A weird noise is heard from below Stein. _Huh?_ Then he can see the black blood crawling up his legs. _Oh, no._ He tries to fight it off so it won't hurt the soul in his hands. But all of a sudden, the soul draws the blood towards itself. It slips from Steins' hand, and starts getting ripped apart. Stein reaches for it, but he only gets pulled further away from it. _No!_ he screams, and then the soul is destroyed, and he wakes up all sweaty and out of breath. After he calms down, he sits on the side of his bed.

"Just a nightmare.. I think.." Then he goes back to sleep.

"Professor?!"

"Hm?"

Tsubaki comes running through the door and stops a few meters away from him. She bows in apology.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting, but it's BlackStar."

"Again?" he sighs.

"Well, you know him." she says with a hesitant smile. Dr. Stein sighs again.

"I'll be right there."

In the school dispensary. Stein sits on his rolling chair as usual and looks at BlackStar, who sits confident at one of the beds.

"What happened this time?" Stein says a little uninterested. Soul who stands, leaning towards a wall, shrugs.

"You know BlackStar, always looking for trouble."

"He thought he could handle the Enchanted Sword while sleeping." Maka says annoyed. Stein sighs once again at BlackStar's ignorance.

"Why would you do that?"

BlackStar jumps out of the bed and points at Dr. Stein.

"What if I get attacked while I'm sleeping? I have to be prepared for anything at any time!"

"Wouldn't that require Tsubaki to be awake for that? How do you know she's not sleeping as well?" Soul says.

"Oh, eh.. didn't think about that." BlackStar says and laughs. Dr. Stein shakes his head.

"Oh, boy.. Hm?"

The door opens, and someone steps inside the room.

"Excuse me, Dr. Franken Stein?"

It's a girl in Makas' age, with the white hair and a little lighter green eye color than Dr. Sten. She has a pretty face and is as tall as Maka.

"Pardon me but, who are you? I haven't seen you here before." Kid asks.

"Well, it _is_ my first day here." she says a little uncertain.

"Yeah, eh, what's your name again?" Soul says.

"My name is Riley. Riley Stein."

Franken Stein drops his cigarette, and says:

"What?"

Everyone is shocked and stares at Dr. Stein with big eyes.

"But.. how? I don't have any relatives."

All eyes go to Riley now. She looks at Maka and Soul.

"Uhm.. Can we get a minute? In private?"

Maka gets back to reality and gives a quick nod.

"Of course.. Come on, they seem to have a lot to talk about." She starts to go towards the door, but BlackStar jumps up and puts his thumb on his chest with pride.

"Nothing will be kept from me, I'm the biggest star here! And a star needs to know everything about what's going on!"

"MAKA-CHOP"

And Maka drags a knocked out BlackStar out of the Dispensary, "Let's go, BlackStar." ,with the others tightly behind them, afraid of getting a book in their heads as well. "Now now, calm down." Tsubaki says carefully. Riley looks after them when the door shuts.

"Those are great students you have there, I've heard so much about them." she says gentle.

"Who are you?" Riley turns to Dr. Stein.

"What I told you is true. My name is Riley Stein and I'm a meister. I'm.." She hesitates. "I'm your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say that it is a bit hard to describe every expression they do, so I hope you can leave some to your imagination.**

* * *

"Stein has a daughter?!" BlackStar screams as he flies from the door after been eavesdropping the conversation with the others. Kid hisses at him.

"Will you be quiet?!"

Inside the room, Stein is speechless.

"That.. can't be true. I've never.."

"Look, I know it's hard to believe it, but.. I was created out of your blood." Riley says calmly.

"What? How?"

"Do you remember when you found out Maka's mother was pregnant? That's the first time your heart felt something different. It bled for how happy they were. It was used to create me in the Chamber of Life. By Lord Death."

Dr. Stein looks at her with big eyes.

"Lord Death? He kept this from me?" he says, almost a little angry. Riley takes a step forward.

"Please, don't be mad at him. I made the choice not to see you."

Dr. Stein calms down.

"And why is that?"

Riley looks down for a few seconds. Trying to think of the right words.

"I.. I was afraid. I wanted to train so I could become strong before meeting you."

"Huh?" The answer surprised him a bit.

"I thought you wouldn't accept me if I was weak, I watched you train through Lord Death. I'm sorry."

"I.. have.. a daughter?" He is still uncertain about all this. _How is this possible? I need to speak to Lord Death, get some answers._

The door opens and they go outside. All eight of them stand pressed against the door to hear, so when the door opens, the all fly backwards and land on each other. Maka is quickly on her feet shakes her hands.

"Oops, nothing to see here!" she says and giggles unsure.

"Maka, can you show Riley around? I need to go speak to Lord Death."

"Eh, yeah.. sure."

"Thanks." he says shortly and goes away. Kid stands right behind Riley's shoulder.

"So you're Stein's daughter, huh?" he says investigative, which would have given anyone chills down their spines. But Riley just turns around and looks at Kid.

"I thought you heard what we talked about when you overheard us through the door."

"Yep, the attitude seems about right." Soul says sarcastically. Tsubaki claps her hands together and smiles big.

"How fun to have another girl here!"

"Oh, how rude of us, not to introduce ourselves." Maka says. "I'm Maka, nice to meet you."

"My name's Soul, and I'm Maka's weapon partner."

"I'm BlackStar, the greatest star here! And this is my partner Tsubaki!"

"How very nice to meet you!"

"I'm Death the Kid, and these are my partners, Liz and Patty."

"I'm.. I'm Crona. This is Ragnarok." he says a little scared. Ragnarok jumps up and looks at her that weird way he usually does.

"Who's this chick?" he asks curiously. Riley smiles.

"I've heard quite a lot about you. How you defeated the kishin Asura, and the witch Medusa."

"Ha!" BlackStar screams. "I knew I was famous around the world."

"Actually, it was Lord Death who told me.."

BlackStar freezes for a couple of seconds. Then he looks challenging at Riley.

"Alright, so if you really are Professor Stein's daughter, you must be a good fighter. How about a battle?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Liz thinks it misses something. Then she sees it.

"Hey, where's your weapon?" First then, the other notices that as well.

"I don't have any." she says flatly. Kid looks suspicious at her.

"You don't have a weapon? What kind of meister are you?" It takes a while for Riley.

"A different one." It's silent for a few seconds. "But hey, that's okay. I think I can fight anyways."

BlackStar bursts into laughter. "You, fight me? Without a weapon? You won't stand a chance."

But Riley just smiles. "You scared?"

"Me, scared? Ha! Not gonna happen. Let's take it outside, shall we?"

"Lead the way."

Everyone is suspicious about Riley not having a weapon, and that she's going to fight BlackStar who possesses the Enchanted Sword. They all go outside to watch the battle. They stand on the staircase where they have a good view, and Riley and BlackStar stand pretty far away from each other. They're just waiting for the right moment.

In Death's room, Dr. Stein walks up to Lord Death. Lord Death turns around so he can see the doctor.

"Ah, Professor Stein. How good to see you." But Stein just stands there.

"You know why I'm here." he says flatly.

"Yes. I know."

"Is everything she said true? About you, taking my blood to the Chamber of Life? Creating Riley?"

"... Yes."

A stone falls through the doctor, but he doesn't show anything.

"Why?"

"I saw what you felt when you saw Spirit and his wife. So I went to the chamber, where everyone's blood is being kept, and used some of it to create a girl." Lord Death says calmly. "To have someone that special to us is important. Just ask Spirit, or me for that matter."

"You know I don't possess that kind of feelings."

"Oh, you possess them alright. You just haven't felt them before. Give her a chance. But not for me, do it for you. She _is_ your daughter after all." In the mirror behind him, a picture emerges. "Hm?" It shows the battle that is about to begin between BlackStar and Riley. "My, my. Looks like BlackStar wants to give his welcomes.

"Hm?"

On the schoolyard in front of the big gate, BlackStar gives a big, crooked smile.

"I must admit it, it is a little unfair to fight a girl without a weapon."

"Yeah?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Maka's voice can be heard from the distance. But Riley just smiles.

"Don't worry about that."

"This ought to be fun."

Out the blue, BlackStar runs towards Riley with Tsubaki in his hand, as a ninja sword. He tries to hit Riley directly, but she avoids it as if it was thin air. The others are amazed of her speed.

"Woah."

"She's so fast."

"Quick, aren't ya? Well, I'm quicker!" BlackStar screams. He is about to use his soul wavelength, but Riley grabs his arm and presses her hand on his stomach.

"Soul Force!" And he gets electrocuted.

"Huh?" Stein says when watching through the mirror.

"What?"

"She can use Soul Force?!" Maka almost screams. All Soul can say is "Awesome.." Then BlackStar flies away a few meters, which means Riley wins. Everyone is shocked and stands with open mouths. They wait for Riley to come to them, then Liz bends forward a little bit.

"Uhm, Riley? What level meister are you?"

"3, why?"

"3?!" everyone screams.

"But how?!"

"I've had uh.. special training over the years, so to speak."

Soul puts his hands in his pockets.

"Now _that's_ cool."

Maka claps her hands together.

"Hey I know! Why don't you come play some basketball with us?"

"Uhm.. okay." Before they go, she turns to look at the school, then she turns around and starts to walk with the others amazed by her performance. BlackStar trying to convince them it was pure luck. In Death room, Franken Stein and Lord Death have watched the battle carefully.

"She hasn't released her energy yet, has she?"

"... No, not yet."

"How come?"

"Why don't you ask _her_ about that?"

But Stein doesn't answer on that.


	4. Chapter 4

At the basketball course, Maka tries to convince them that she won't be the captain _again_ , and while they are up in their conversation, Riley takes a seat at the bench. Soul goes after her.

"Hey, don't you wanna play?"

"No, I'm gonna sit here for a while." she says gently.

"May I join?"

Riley looks at him for a moment, then she pulls out her hand.

"Yeah, sure."

Soul sits beside Riley, who looks at the gang when BlackStar rubs Maka's head and it starts to come lightnings between them, showing that the game is on, and so, the basketball is played.

"Is something bothering you, Riley?" Soul says. Riley looks at him, unaware of how obvious she's been.

"No, it's nothing, it's just..." She looks down on the ground.

"It's about the professor, isn't it?"

Dr. Stein is just about to turn around the corner to the basketball course, but stops when he hears Soul and Riley. They are unaware of that he's standing behind the wall, hearing what they are saying.

"Yes. I am afraid that he will never accept me as a daughter." Soul looks up at the laughing sun, with his hands behind his head.

"I must say, it is a little weird that Dr. Stein has a daughter. But it's good at the same time, I guess."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not actually this deep talking kind of guy but, he cares for others. He never says anything, but you can see that he does. He just needs someone to help him with that."

"One thing is for sure." Riley says sure. "No matter if he accepts me as a daughter or not, I'm always going to protect him from any harm, I always have. Nothing is going to stop that now."

"What?" Soul says surprised.

"As the greatest meister ever to graduate from DWMA, he has a lot of enemies. I've kept most of them away from Death City.. All but one."

"Medusa... she deserved worse than what she got."

"I just wish _I_ was the one to take her soul."

Soul looks at her when she says that. It sounded so fearful. Then he sighs.

"Well, she's gone now."

They sit and watch the game for a while. Maka just succeeded with hitting the hoop and screams "Yes!", and Soul smiles. Then it reminds him.

"Hey, I was thinking. If you are a 3 star meister, why weren't you with us when we fought the Arachnophobia or Medusa?"

"Oh, I eh.." But she gets interrupted.

"Riley?"

"Hm?" Dr. Stein comes towards the bench.

"Hi, professor." Soul says, and Riley stands up.

"Where were you planning to stay in Death City?"

"Oh, eh, I'm not sure. Maybe I can stay with Maka and Soul until I find a place?" She looks at Soul who nods and smiles. Dr. Stein doesn't change his expression one bit.

"You can stay at my place if you'd like, there's a room over now when Marie has moved back to her hometown."

"Thank you." is all she can say.

"Come on, let's go."

Riley looks at Soul.

"See you tomorrow, Soul."

"Yeah." Then the two of them goes away. Maka stands beside Soul.

"So she'll be staying at Stein's house?"

"I guess. Although I don't think I would have wanted that.." he says when he remembers the first time he and the others met Dr. Stein. Maka completely agrees.

At Stein's house, Franken lets Riley in and turns on the lights. He barely has time to close the door before Riley says:

"So, what do want to know?"

"Hm?" Franken looks at her without expression.

"You _are_ a scientist after all, you'd like to have answers for everything."

"Yes, that's true." He goes to his sofa. "Come, take a seat." he says, and she sits on the sofa opposite to him.

"Fire away."

Franken takes a moment to think of which question he should start with.

"Alright, why don't you have a weapon? Is he, or she a death scythe?"

"No." she says shortly. "He's dead." she says a moment later.

"What? How?"

Riley hesitates before saying anything.

"Asura, the Kishin who awoke, his madness reached him very quickly. I thought I could cure him but..."

"But what?" he says softly after a few seconds.

"When I finally reached him, it was too late. He pulled his own dagger into his chest, and he died in my arms, begging for forgiveness."

"And did you?" Riley looks at Franken. "Forgive him, I mean." he says.

"Of course I did. He was my partner, and it wasn't his fault. He.. he protected me with his soul wave length, and got me out of the mess we were in. I never got to say thank you."

"I'm sorry." Franken says, and there are a few seconds of complete silence. Then he looks at her again.

"You can use Soul Force. How?"

"Through my soul wave length, just like you." she says confused. Franken observes her. He sees her soul, but it acts weird. It is like a normal soul, but it almost looks like it's contained somehow.

"Your soul, you haven't released it yet, have you?"

"No." she says shortly. The curiosity grows inside Franken.

"May, I see it?"

"Yeah but.."

Franken looks questioningly at her.

"Nothing. I just need a second."

She concentrates hard, and takes a deep breath before releasing her energy. It slowly grows larger and larger, and the entire house is shining. Franken can feel this massive energy surrounding him with warmth and kindness.

"Unbelievable.."

It continues to grow, and soon the entire city can feel it. Soul and the others stand up and look through the window.

"That must be Riley's soul." she says with excitement. Soul stands beside Maka.

"Yeah, even _I_ can feel it. Incredible.."

Riley slowly pulls back the energy and ends up breathless and a little sweaty. Franken takes notice of that.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Riley nods. "It's just.. it's hard to go back and forth with the energy. Releasing it is okay, but take it back is much tougher."

"What do mean _okay_ with releasing the energy?"

"You see, if I release it all at once, my body won't be able to handle it."

"I see.." he says and blows out smoke from his cigarette. "You're one special kid, Riley. I have a little hard time with this daughter-thing, though."

"I understand that." More silence.

"How about taking it slowly?" Franken says after a while.

"That would be great. Ehm.. Can.. can I come by the laboratory tomorrow? Just to, you know, hang around?"

Franken smiles, a very tiny smile, but it's there. "That would be fine. You should probably go to sleep now. You _do_ have school tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight." she says and walks in to guest room.

At Maka's and Soul's place, the two of them are cleaning up after the dinner they had with the gang.

"Hey, Soul. I think we should invite Riley here."

"Yeah? Why?"

"You know, to welcome her. Besides, I'd like to know more about her."

"Fine by me."

"Let's talk with the others tomorrow."

"Alright. Well, goodnight, Maka."

"Goodnight, Soul." she says, and blushes when she realize it sounded a little weird when she said it. So she turns off the light and goes to her room, and on the way there, she stumbles just when Soul looks at her.

"Oops, sorry, heheh." Then she half runs to her room, but Soul just smiles, and closes his door.


End file.
